The Black Parade
by Nattiekins
Summary: Jacob Black is distraught after Bella has left him for Edward. Can the new girl in school, Arianna mend his broken heart? Jacob/OC. No vampires or werewolves. All Human.


"Jacob! Up! Up! Up! Time for school" Dad yelled as he rolled over in his wheelchair. I groaned at the sound of his roaring voice. He shook me a couple more times before I decided to give in. "It's your Senior year Jake!" He tried to sound enthusiastic but he knew I wasn't for it. I got up and walked to the bathroom to wash up. Outside I could hear all the clanking and clicking of dishes that just made my head want to burst into flames. I walked out slowly, trying not to mope as badly as I had been. Dad put down my plate of breakfast and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, already irritated.

"This has got to stop Jake. She's gone. She'll be a Cullen soon enough" His tone low and deafening.

"Don't say that" I demanded.

"You can't deny the truth, son. If you love her, you'll let her be happy" I sighed at his point. It did make sense for me to let her go. But I just couldn't. Whether she wanted to be or not, she was my Bella. "Look you've got to get ready, it's almost 8:00. I'll drive you"

"No, Dad. I'll ride the bike, it's alright"

"You sure?"

"Positive" I sighed. I got my clothes on and ready to go for my first day of my last year at the Rez. Thank God.

I pulled up about 15 minutes before the first bell. I parked the bike and headed over to the rest of my friends.

"Look who's decided to come back out from the cave" Embry joked. I tried to chuckle.

"Man, shut up, you missed me or something?"

"Maybe" He said with a feminine hint in his voice. We all laughed before they decided to finally bring it up.

"We heard about Bella" Quil said. I looked down to my feet and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, I don't wanna talk about it" They all took immediate notice and didn't bring it up again.

**-Arianna's POV-**

"Alright Mi'jita. Have a good day" Daddy said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and got out of his truck. It was my first day at the Rez school and I knew I'd be looked at differently. Not only was the fact that I was new the thing that made me stick out like a sore thumb, but also, my family had just bought massive property around here. Making sure people knew who's daughter I was.

"Hey you're Arianna Delgado right? Raymond's daughter?" I chuckled at the fact that she knew my father. "I'm Aponi" She said with a huge smile. "Come with me. You're gonna love it here" She grabbed my arm and lead me around the school.

"W-Where's the bathroom?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Oh you need to use it? It's right this way" Once I was done using the bathroom, I stepped out and there was Aponi again! Her jet black hair falling right past her shoulder. She began playing with a piece of it as soon as she noticed me. "What's your first class?" She asked me as she took my schedule. "Yay! We have English together. Come on"

The teacher, Mr. Imala was alright. He was a tall, middle-aged man with long black hair that he pushed back into a ponytail. The kids that I'd met so far seemed pretty nice. I walked outside to find a place to eat my lunch. I found a perfect spot under a tree. I placed my jacket down and sat on it while I looked around to see all the kids playing and joking around. Everyone here had known eachother since birth practically. I just got my first bite of my sandwich in before Aponi found me.

"Hey you!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hi" I responded, shyly.

"How's your first day going?"

"It's alright. I like the teachers"

"Yeah, the teachers are pretty good here. Oh, this is my best friend Kaya" Kaya smiled at me before digging into her fruit salad. I took another bite of my sandwich as I heard a loud noise. I looked over to see boys play fighting.

"They never grow up. Senior year and they're still acting like 1st graders" Aponi said while eating her apple.

"Who are they?"

"The on on the floor that's Quil Ateara. He's very hyper, sarcastic, typical 16 year-old" Quil had sort of fuzzy hair that was now even more messed up since he was on the floor. "The one helping him up is Embry Call. He likes to joke around a lot and can never really be taken seriously" Embry had a huge smile on his face as he helped lifted up Quil. Behind him, I saw a really tall kid walking towards them.

"Oh, here comes Jake" Kaya said.

"The one walking over is Jacob Black. He's extremely gorgeous but no one has seen a lot of him lately. I don't know why" Aponi said.

"I heard it was cause of that girl. The brunette from Forks. I heard she completely destroyed his heart and now goes with that Cullen guy"

"Edward Cullen? No way but I saw her spending a lot of time with Jake"

"Yeah well, things change" Poor guy. Had his heart broken and now had to come right back to school to deal with this madness. He seemed to be having some sort of fun. I saw him crack a smile a couple of times even.

**-Jacob's POV-**

"Thanks man" I said as Quil handed me a cold soda. We all sat down on the grass after sweating up.

"Did you hear about the new chick?" Embry said.

"Yeah but I haven't seen her" Quil looked around him.

"That's her right there" Embry pointed at a small girl sitting under a tree with Aponi and Kaya. She had long dark hair that floated perfectly alongside her tanned cheeks. Her lips, pursed and plump. Kaya must've said something funny because she couldn't stop laughing.

"Her names' Arianna. Arianna Delgado" Embry added.

"Ahh, sounds beautiful" Quil said as he continued to stare.

"Stop it Quil. I wouldn't go near that if I were you. That's Raymond Delgado's daughter. The new big shot in town" I finally stepped out of my trance.

"Wait, did you just say that's Raymond Delgado's daughter?" I asked, just to hear him repeat it.

"Yeah" Embry responded.

"My dad just sold some cars we fixed to that guy. I didn't know his daughter would be..would be her" I found myself mesmorized. For the first time in months another girl had caught my attention. The echo of her laughter that I could hear from here. The way she pushed a chunk of hair behind her ear that allowed me to see her beautiful face.

"Jacob? Jake!" Embry called. "What's the deal?"

"No-nothing. I mean, she's beautiful" I said while looking down.

"But she's not Bella. Seriously man. I mean this girl looks better than that Swan chick. You should go talk to her" Embry insisted.

"Hey! Why the hell can Jake talk to her and I can't?" Quil whined.

"Because Jake is way better with girls than you are Quil" Embry laughed. "Besides, Jake needs someone new right now. A distraction. It'd be perfect"

"Yeah, whatever man. Let's go to class" I said as I heard the first bell ring.

I made a quick stop at the bathroom which made me late but that was alright. It was the first day. I noticed Arianna wandering the hallway like a lost puppy. It was sort of, cute.

"Need help?" I called out. She turned around and I could tell she was a bit embarrassed.

"Um, yeah. Where's the gym?" She didn't make any eye contact.

"It's this way. Come on I'll walk you" She had been going the complete opposite direction which in some odd way, made her even more adorable.

"Thank you" She said as she struggled with some books.

"Let me get those. I'm Jacob by the way" I smiled as I stuck out my hand.

"Arianna" She said as she shook mine. Her hand was extremely soft.

"Delgado right? My dad sold your dad some cars I fixed"

"That was you? You couldn't have fixed those all on your own" She said, in shock.

"Yep, it was me. How you like them?" I asked, a bit of confidence in my voice.

"They run great. I mean they're not as fast as I'd like but I can manage" She smirked. I liked the fact that she wasn't going to overflow my head with compliments. It was kind of...hot.

"Mmm, you like fast huh?" I flirted, just a little.

"I love fast" She smiled. We walked right up in front of the gym. "Thank you for walking me, Jacob"

"No problem, Arianna" I smiled and walked away. What in the hell just happened?


End file.
